MRA: Most Random Adventure
by Ricku28
Summary: Watch as Seto, Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura, and a slew of other characters bend to the will of the omnipotent author as he creates insane scenarios for them to be in and stuff.
1. The Intoductions

MRA: Most Random Adventures!

Intro

Rick: Hello everyone. I am the author Ricku28. I've decided to make a story like LTP's NiGHTS: Into Randomness and Sundiel260's Randomness fics. Now to introduce you to the first prison- I mean Participant... Seto Kaiba!

Seto: *Struggling against a chair he is tied to* What am I doing here? You'll pay for this dearly, when my company hears about this, they'll-

Rick: Do nothing, you're in my studio now, no one can find you. Next up is... Atem, more commonly known as Yami Yugi!

Yami: What? Where am I? how did I get here? Where's the millennium puzzle?

Rick: Don't worry Yami, I have your puzzle in a _very_ safe place. *Winks to audience*  
The scene shifts to a gaping chasm somewhere in the Digi-World, on a branch about half way down is the millennium puzzle hanging from a root.  
Anyways, It's time to introduce one more guy that needs to exist here... Yami Bakura!

Baku: Where am I? Do you wish to taste my wrath in a shadow game you mortal fool?

Rick: Calm down Evil spirit of the ring, just stay in that chair for... um... I'll just let you know when you can get out of it. And to keep Kaiba from killing himself here... Mokuba!

Moku: Big Brother, what's going on?

Rick: Last but not least... (I know she's not from Yu-Gi-Oh, but I need her to be here to help me...) FanBeemon!

FBee: Yay! Fun fun fun fun FUN!

Rick: Now, FanBeemon, do the disclaimer.

FBee: Ricku28 does not own Yugioh, digimon, or any references made in this Fanfic, ENJOY!

* * *

The stage is set with Seto having out Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, while Yami has all three Egyptian god cards.

Seto: Your God cards cannot compare to my Blue Eyes, even with your pathetic God cards.

Scene pauses, Rick: Have you ever been so sure you'd win, but then lost miserably? Then we have the thing for you.

Scene Resumes, Seto: Especially when I equip it with this... Shining Light!

Yami: What? Shining Light? NOOO, now I discard my deck and hand.

Seto: That's right, I've finally beaten you, and it's all thanks to Shining Light! The deodorant I mean.

Rick (offscreen): Shining Light, all the funkiness of AXE doubled, without any of the side effects. (Starts talking too fast to make out) Warning: using shining light may result in melting of skin, muscles, bones, and cartilage. Do not use Shining light if you have perfect health, or if you sweat, shining light does not actually cause victory in any duels, and using in duels is strictly forbidden. (Starts talking normal speed again) To get your can now, call 5-555-555-5555. Or order online at www._You're_a_sucker_.com

* * *

Rick: This is the first thing I've done on this story so, decide whether I'm insane enough by the fact that I came up with this in less than an hour, and actually had the scenario going in my head, or that I'm a perfectly sane and rational individual that likes to write.

FBee: Don't forget to Read...

Moku: ...And Review!


	2. Doom!

Doom!

Rick: He everyone. I'm back, but this time with some good news, I'm almost done with the semester! That means that over the weekend, I can write more. Now, everyone is already on set except for FanBeemon and Bakura, who fell asleep and is still tied to his chair! *Shows Bakura slumped forward in chair with a slightly bloody rolling pin next to it* Due to the extreme nature of this next sketch, I am required by law to tell kids reading this not to do this at home. FanBeemon, disclaimer please.

FBee: Weeee, Ricku28 does not own Digimon, Yugioh or any other references.

* * *

Moku: Seto, Seto, I found something I think you should come see.

Seto: *Follows Mokuba into a testing room for duel disks* **WHAT THE FU** IS THAT?!** *Camera pans to show a big pink guy*

Pink Fairy: (In really annoyingly high voice) Hellllooooo Seto, I'm your Pink fairy, and I'm here to help you beat Yugi!

Seto: Beat Yugi? Okay... Pink... fairy... I'll just call you Phil, is that okay?

Phil: That sounds great! Lets look at your deck.

Seto: *Pulls out deck*

Phil: Hmm... Just as I thought, all useless. *burns entire deck*

Seto: **WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU BIG PINK SON OF A BI***?!**

Moku: *Walks out slowly*

Phil: I'll make you a new deck, fit for a king! *Hold hands out, cards fly out and form into a deck* Here you go! *Gives deck to Kaiba*

Seto: This, is a starter deck that I could buy from any store.

Phil: Yep, I know, it's the best, no need to thank me. Phil, Awaaaaaaaaay! *Floats of the ground* Pchooo, *turns sideways and flies off* Vwoosh.

Seto: *Stares at deck* What the hell, why not? *Walks out casually*

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Yugi: I wonder how Joey and Tea are doing? I'll go check. *Walks outside the Card Shop and is immediately surrounded by Kaiba's security people.

Mustache Security: Yugi Moto? We need you to come with us.

Yugi: Every time! Why can't I just have a peaceful life?

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Yugi: Okay Kaiba, let's get this over with, you know the drill, you challenge me, I'll whoop you with my God Cards and you go try to think of a new strategy.

Seto: Not this time Yugi, I have seen the light! Phil brought me a new deck that will for sure defeat you.

Yugi: Fine *Puzzle glows and Yami takes the place of Yugi*

Yami and Seto: Lets duel!

Yami: I'll go first, from my hand, I play Shield Guardna in defence mode and end my turn.

Seto: I'll play my Fireyarou, In attack mode. Next I equip it with my Axe of Despair! But that's not all, I equip him with the spell Big Bang Shot. Now, Fireyarou Cut his Guardna down to size.

Yami: I discard Kuriboh to negate the damage your monster would deal to me.

Phil: *Pops up in the middle of the dual field.* Hey Seto, I gave you that deck and you're winning so far, so now I get everyone's soul!

Seto: What?

Phil: Yeah, I made a bet with God that if you defeated his Big Shield Guardna, I could have everyone's soul, God made me agree that it had to be with a beginner deck though, so bye! *Eats the souls of Seto, Yami, Yugi and Mokuba* Yum! *Explodes into a gory mess*

Jackal: *In the center of where phil was standing* Huh? I thought I was at McDonalds? Oh look, orphans, more orphan meat for my dragon! *Runs offscreen, you hear screaming coming from offscreen too* Don't Be scared. I just want to kill you.

* * *

Rick: Annnd cut.

Phil: Jeez man, I knew you wanted me to explode, but seriously, you made me _ACTUALLY_ explode?

Rick: You didn't have to do it.

Phil: Yes I did, I owed you big time for when I tried to break into that bank, and you bailed me out of jail.

Rick: Just go to your own universe Phil. *Door appears labeled 'Door to _most_ other dimensions'*

Phil: Fine *mumbles and swears under his breath as he floats towards the door, it opens and he goes in. It immediately disappears as soon as he goes through*

Rick: That guys a pain... Bakura, Restore their souls, now.

Baku: *Awake and still tied up in the chair* Fine, but then you release me from these infernal bindings.

Rick: Deal.

Baku: *Millennium Ring glows and Seto, Yami, and Mokuba get up and go off the stage, Yugi gets transported back to his world* Now release me.

Rick: Sure *Bends down and removes the millennium ring, then whispers to FanBeemon* Go hide this in the place. *Talking to Bakura* Okay, now let's untie you... *bends down and unties Bakura*

Baku: Freedom! Now to...

Rick: *Hits him on the head with the rolling pin, a little more blood gets on it.* Hey Jackal.

Jackal: Yeah?

Rick: You're staying here for a couple days.

Jackal: SLEEPOVER! :D

Rick: Yep, LTP gave me permission to use you in our next skit as well.

Seto: Wait, who is this?

Rick: Oh yeah, I should probably organize a gathering of everyone, I'm not that good at talking about... JACKAL!

Jackal: *Has head in a tub of strawberry ice cream* Wow, this was some good stuff.

Rick: Jackal... I was saving that for sunday...

FBee: Read...

Yami: ... and review.

Rick: yeah, please give me some basic ideas, cause, I need them.


	3. Insane Battle!

Insane Battle!

Rick: Hello, and welcome back to...

FBee, Jackle, Piedmon, Moku and Phil: ...MOST RANDOM ADVENTURES!

Rick: As you have noticed, we have _two_ special guests today; and we will have a battle between them to determine who the **REAL** Conductor of the poop train is. We have in the left corner, the heavyweight champion of Nightmare's insane asylum, JACKLLLLLLE! And in the right corner, the toughest Dark Master, the most insane digimon in the world... PIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEDMON! I have been given permission to put you two in this situation.

Jackle: WHAT!? LTP _actually_ gave you permission to have me fight Piedmon?

Rick: _Wellllll, _no, not really, but she gave me permission to use you in this episode; and before you asked Piedmon, Sun gave me permission to use you in this episode. *Shows Piedmon slowly lowering his hand*

FBee: Ricku28 does _**NOT**_ own Galaxy Quest, Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh!, NiGHTS: Into Dreams, NiGHTS: Journey of dreams, NiGHTS: Into Randomness, or Randomness.

Rick: Thank you FanBeemon. Now to explain the rules! The winner is the one who makes Seto laugh first. *Camera Pans to Seto tied to a chair with a deadpan look on his face* The only other rule is **NO KILLING EACH OTHER. PERIOD.** Your goal is to preform the most random acts possible. I did promise Sun that Piedmon would come back in one piece, and Jackle needs to get back to LTP's set by tonight, so again, and I cannot stress this enough... Don't do anythinng that could cause fatal harm to you. Or maim yourselves.

* * *

*Opens on the set where Jackle and Piedmon are facing each other*

Phil: *In a referee shirt* Now, I want a good, clean, random fight. GO! *Disappears in a puff of pink smoke*

Jackle: *Pulls out plastic bags filled with pudding* PUDDING BOMBS! *Starts throwing the bags at Piedmon , who, a few seconds later, is now completely covered in pudding*

Pied: *Mouth opens and tongue comes out licking his face clean Scooby-Doo style* MY TURN! :D *Pulls a coin from behind Jackle's horn, a stream of pennies come out and swamps Jackle* YAY! Money! *Looks to Seto who isn't impressed at all*

Jackle: *Bursts out of the mountain of pennies* ORPHAN MEAT, COME TO ME! *A giant dragon made out of meat comes out of nowhere and roars*

Meat Dragon: *Singing (badly)* In the nights~Dream delight~I want to see you standing there~

Pied: AHHH! It's horrible... TRICK SWORD!

Meat Dragon: *Swords come out of nowhere and they slice apart the dragon* AHHHH! Master... Why?... *Dies*

Jackle: NOOOOOOOO! By Grabthar's hammer, By the suns of Warvan, YOU. SHALL. BE. AVENGED!

Seto: *Laughing like a maniac* Oh, oh, whoo, *Wipes tear from his eye* Galaxy Quest. Oh I loved that movie.

Phil: *Reappears* And the winner is... JAAAAAAACKLLE!

* * *

Rick: And... CUT!

Baku: I hate you all.

Rick: Shut up Bakura. No one loves you!

Baku: *In corner crying*

Rick: Anyways, Jackle, as a gift to LTP for letting me use you, give her this. *points to a triceratops* His name is Jim, and he's sentient. *turns to Piedmon* I know how much Sun likes dragons, and as such, I've gotten her a duel disk with a dragon deck. *Whispers* Don't let her near Myo with it. *Back to normal voice* I would like to thank our audience, and remember that I like to see reviews!

FBee: If you like pudding bombs; review!


	4. Gotta Catch 'Em All!

Gotta Catch 'Em All

Rick: Hello, and welcome back to Most Random Adventures!

FBee: I hope you all like us, if you do, we would appreciate a review! (Hey, that rhymed!)

Phil: I AM A TACO!

Rick: Oh dear... although we do encourage randomness, Phil... well... Phil is _very_ random when he forgets to take his meds. Oh, and that brings me to a surprise from Phil's mom! She thinks that Phil is doing better here, so she kicked him out of her house and told him to work here!

Seto, Baku and Yami:WHAT!?

Rick: Yeah, and I'm honestly scared of his mother, so I'm doing whatever she wants.

Baku: Why are you doing this to us?

Rick: Because I want to. Now for next week's skit, we'll actually have a _real_ duel. I'm going to duel either Seto or Yami, I'll have a poll up on my profile; and I will also tell you what my deck is focused on _this_ week. I really like the Ally of Justice cards, so be prepared to see them in my duel.

Phil: I am the prettiest of AALLLL the princesses!

FBee: And on that note, Ricku28 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Digimon, or Pokemon.

* * *

Rick: *Dressed as Ash from Pokemon (first season), the original Pokemon theme starts playing* I wanna be, the very best, like no one ever was... To catch them, is my real test... to train them is my cause... I will travel across the land searching far and wide... Each Pokemon, to understand the power that's inside...

Phil: *Phil enters dressed as Pikachu* Pokemon! Gotta catch 'Em All!

Rick: It's you and me-he, I know it's my destiny!

Phil: Pokemon!

Rick: Yeah, you're my best friend,

Rick and Phil: In a world we must defend...

Phil: Pokemon! Gotta catch 'Em All!

Rick: A heart so true ooh, our courage will pull us through... You teach me and I'll teach you...

Rick and Phil: Po-ke-mo-on! Gotta catch 'em all, Gotta catch 'em all...

Rick: Yeah... *Music goes on for about ten seconds until it sounds like the beginning* Every challenge, along the way; with courage I will face... I will battle, every day-hey to claim my rightful place... Come with me, the time is right; there's no better team... Arm in arm, we'll win the fight; It's always been our dream...

Phil: Pokemon! Gotta catch 'Em All!

Rick: It's you and me-he, I know it's my destiny!

Phil: Pokemon!

Rick: Yeah, you're my best friend,

Rick and Phil: In a world we must defend...

Phil: Gotta catch 'em all!

Rick: A heart so true ooh, our courage will pull us through... You teach me and I'll teach you...

Rick and Phil: Po-ke-mo-on! Gotta catch 'em all, Gotta catch 'em all...

Rick: Gotta catch 'em all... gotta catch 'em all... *Music gets higher* Yeah ha! *Guitar Solo*

Phil: Pokemon! Gotta catch 'Em All!

Rick: It's you and me-he, I know it's my destiny!

Phil: Pokemon!

Rick: Yeah, you're my best friend,

Rick and Phil: In a world we must defend...

Phil: Pokemon! Gotta catch 'Em All!

Rick: A heart so true ooh, our courage will pull us through... You teach me and I'll teach you...

Phil: Po-ke-mo-on! Gotta catch 'em all.

Rick: Gotta catch 'em all...

Rick and Phil: Pokemon!

* * *

Rick: Phew... I'm glad that's over.

FBee: Why? I thought you _liked_ Pokemon?

Rick: I know, but typing up the lyrics is tough, Thank God for Copy and Paste...

Seto: Did you Plagiarise the lyrics from another website?

Rick: No, while writing this I was continuously listening to it, and since I had already memorized most of the lyrics, I only needed to pay attention every once in a while.

Yami: Then why did you praise God for Copy and Paste?

Rick: I copied and pasted the stuff I had already typed, duh.

Moku: Is there any particular reason why you wanted to do this?

Rick: No, not really. Oh and before I forget to mention it, I'm probably going to update on Fridays.

Baku: Why is Phil still in the Pikachu costume?

Rick: What? Phil... Get back here you big pink... *Yelling fades as he gets farther away from the recording devices*

Baku: If you're reading this... you might as well review.

FBee: We'd appreciate it!


	5. Huh?

Huh?

Rick: Hi everyone, I know I said that I would update every Friday... BUT I LIED!

FBee: No you didn't you _did_ try to update by Friday, but you couldn't due to school. Also due to school, you couldn't duel Seto last week.

Rick: Yeah... I will be posting the chapter where I duel Seto _this_ Friday, and I'm putting this chapter out to make up for not posting last week.

FBee: This week will be... Lots of random drabbles! Ricku28 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Digimon or any of the following references (unless they actually _are_ his)

* * *

Rick: *Walks in with a plate stacked with twelve waffles*

Seto: *Is sitting at a table when Rick comes up and sits down* That's a lot of waffles...

Yami: *Comes in holding an empty waffle box* _You_ made all the waffles?

Rick: Yes I did.

Yami: Well you could have asked if we wanted any.

Rick: *Eyes cross creating a derp look* Nu uh. If I gave you all da waffles then I wouldn't get any.

Yami: Seto, would you like a waffle?

Rick: Nu uh, there is no waffles, I have them all.

Yami: I know, it's an example.

Seto: Why yes Yami, I think I would like_ two_ waffles.

Rick: You can't ha- YOU WANT TWO OF DEM?!

Yami: So if Seto gets two waffles *takes two waffles off of the stack and puts them on a plate in front of Seto*, and I get two waffles *Takes two more waffles and puts them on the plate in front of himself*, then that leaves you with eight waffles.

Rick: I don want eight, I want twelve waffles, twelve waffles!

Yami: If you can eat all those waffles, I will personally drive you to the store and buy you more waffles.

Rick: I-I-I just-I just don't get why you guys get all the waffles...

Seto: You still have more waffles than Yami and I combined.

Rick: B-b-but they're _my_ waffles, I got dem out of the freezer and put 'em on mah plate.

Yami: *Facepalms*

Rick: Y-you guys is just bein' shelfish

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phil: Hey guys do you want to-

Rick: No, go die in a hole you worthless piece of dirt.

Phil: *Runs away crying*

Moku: *Walks up to Rick* What was all that about?

Rick: *Looks up revealing that he had been playing Pokemon* What was what about?

Moku: You're hopeless.

Phil: *Is showing a book with the picture of Rick and Mokuba* And then everyone died, the end. *Camera pans to reveal a small crowd of pale children who immediately start crying for their parents.*

* * *

Rick: Now, If you'll excuse me... *Whistles and a Diabloceratops runs up with a saddle* Pablo, Ho! Let's go save your cousin! *Rides through Ally of Justice: Cosmic Gateway*

Later...

Seto: So how did your 'quest' go?

Rick: Well, we traveled through both space and time, we went to a dimension of evil mini robots with death beams, we saved Thor, *Shows a Nasutoceratops, which is a Ceratopsid with a very big nose* and then we got back here, I'm actually thinking of doing an episode about it.

Pablo (The Diabloceratops): Wait, wheres Bakura?

Bakura:*In Hall of universes* Dang that blasted author, at least now I'm free from his grasp... *Shivers then sees a door marked NIR* Hmm. I wonder where that could lead...

Thanks for reading, sorry it's so short, but I will get to my duel with Kaiba on Friday.

Review if enjoy the Ceratopsid family!


	6. Duel VS Kaiba

Duel vs. Kaiba

Yami: Welcome Back to MRA, this week Rick is dueling Kaiba, so I wish him luck, he is on stage right now in fact.

FBee: Yep, thanks Yami, I appreciate it, and so does Rick!

Moku: Okay, I've got the duel disk system online so the duel should start any second now.

Pablo: Let's get to our seats then so we can watch!

* * *

Seto and Rick: Let's duel!

Rick: I'll start us off with my Ally of Justice Garadholg! Next I place one card face-down and end my turn.

Seto: Fine, I draw, now I summon my Battle Ox to the field and attack your Garadholg.

Rick: Not so fast Kaiba, I activate my face-down trap card: DNA Transplant! I call Light attribute, and that means that Garadholg's ability activates, giving it 200 more attack points, and 100 more attack points than you Battle Ox.

Lifepoints: Rick- 4000, Seto- 3900

Seto: Crap. I place one card face down on the field and end my turn.

Rick: Yeah! My turn, now-

FBee: Rick, We have a problem.

Rick: What is it?

FBee: Phil left for LTP's studio.

Rick: *Face pales considerably* We gotta warn LTP. Phil was supposed to leave next week Tuesday.

Pablo: I know, he thought that he should go get Bakura earlier.

Yami: This isn't going to end well.

Rick: Not if we don't catch up to him. Everyone, here's my back-up episode, you all remember how I saved Thor, well here's what happened. Everyone get on Pablo!

* * *

Rick: Okay, I've got it rolling.

Pablo: Why are you recording this?

Rick: For insurance reasons. I might need to leave in the middle of an episode someday, so I can just use this as the episode.

Pablo: Okay... If you say so.

Rick: Okay Pablo, **LET'S GIVE 'EM HE-** *Notices that instead of the robot dimension, they actually are in LTP's studio, notices they just finished recording and see's LTP uploading the chapter* Hey, Reala, we're looking for the seventh dimension, Pablo's cousin was kidnapped by mini robots with deat beams we took the wrong door, could you give us directions?

Reala: Ride straight it's the fifth door on your right.

Rick: Thanks Reala, I'll get you a mini robot dimension souvenir! *Rides away* Okay, so you remember the plan right?

Pablo: You came up with it; how could I forget.

Rick: Okay, but for the audience that will hopefully watch this, let's just tell them: first we go in and I hit them with my powers from multiple dimensions, mainly the ones from Wakfu, and you use your horns to impale the robots, simple and easy.

Pablo: Wait, aren't _both_ of your characters in Wakfu fairly low level?

Rick: They're mini robots, how hard could it be?

*Time shift*

Rick: Oh god, they're annihilating us! *Shows several drones destroying the Astrub Knight* Retreat!

*Time shift*

Rick: Okay, that could've gone better.

Pablo: I don't think it could have gone any worse. *Shows Pablo is now black with soot* I'm just lucky you decided to use that souvenir from the Dinosaur King universe.

Rick: Yeah... New plan, I go in and cause a distraction while you get in there and free your cousin.

Pablo: Really? You're going to have the giant dinosaur try to sneak around while _you_ cause a distraction?

Rick: Hmm... good point. Okay, New _NEW_ plan: I grab an EMP, we disable all the robots and then free your cousin.

Pablo: One problem with that plan.

Rick: What?

Pablo: The robots don't run on electricity.

Rick: Well what do they run on?

Pablo: Dinosaur meat.

Rick: Oh...

Pablo: Any other ideas "genius"?

Rick: Oh, if you're so smart, why don't _you_ come up with a plan.

Pablo: Sure.

*Time Shift*

Rick: Don't you think Sun is going to be mad that we're kidnapping at least half of her feral raptors?

Pablo: *Carrying a net full of raptors* Nah.

Rick: Also, can the mini robots understand English?

Pablo: No, but they can understand Saurinese.

*Bakura silently sneaks by them as they're talking then darts away*

Rick: Did you feel a slight chill all of a sudden?

Pablo: Nope, you're just crazy.

Rick: Was there ever any doubt?

Pablo: *Appears to think for a while* Well... No.

*Time Shift*

Rick: Oh god, the raptors.

Pablo: I'm sickened, but I can't seem to tear my eyes away from this carnage.

*Camera shows the raptors ripping apart the mini robots*

Mini Robot: Oh God, NOO!

Rick: Let's get Thor, round up all these raptors, return them to Sun, then go home.

Pablo: What about Reala's souvenir?

Rick: *Picks up a death beam* Let's see, does this one work? *Pulls trigger and accidentally zaps a raptor*

Pablo: Let's hope Sun doesn't do a head-count.

Thor: Hey guys, maybe we should get the raptors now.

Rick: Yeah... *Pulls out a whistle in the shape of a raptor and blows into it, all the raptors clutch their heads in pain and get put back in the net* Ugh. I hate having to use my breath for so long. Let's go.

*Rick rides Pablo away and Thor sees Yami Bakura talking to a tall clown next to a door marked NIR, then shrugs and follows Pablo; Time Shift*

Rick: Okay, just let the raptors out here. Annnnd done, let's scram before Sun gets back.

*Time Skip*

Thor: So, how did you guys know that those raptors were going to annihilate the robots?

Rick: We didn't.

Pablo: The plan was to exchange the Raptors for you, that way they would eat the raptors instead of you.

Thor: Oh...

Rick: But I'm glad it worked out the way it did, now Sun will never suspect a thing... *Shows a note at the Raptor pasture that says "Dear Sun, sorry for taking half your raptors, we needed them for food for robots to save Pablo's cousin, whatever you do, no headcounts."*

* * *

*Shows Thor alone in the studio, but has a phone*

Thor: Uh-huh, yep, it just finished, yep I hope you guys catch Phil soon, what? You're saying that somehow you guys traversed space time again and ended up at LTP's studio on Wednesday? Wow, just... wow. Okay, see you soon Rick. Publish it on Thursday, which is today? Why? Oh. That makes sense. Okay, see you on Wednesday. Bye. *Gets off the phone* Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the show, and on behalf of Rick, have a good day.


	7. A Deal with Sun

Deals with Sun

Rick: Hi everyone, this has been a long time coming.

Baku: I'll say.

Rick: Just because you guys get a little more freedom doesn't mean that you get to sass me.

Baku: Alright, I'll shut up.

Rick: Good, now one of the reasons this chapter has taken so long to make is because of this, FanBeemon, roll the footage

FBee: Aye Sir!

* * *

Everyone except Thor: *Rides on Pablo through Ally of Justice: Cosmic Gateway*

Sun: *Yelling at Thor* AND WHAT ABOUT MY RAPTORS?! DID YOU THINK ABOUT THEM? NO! WHEN RICK GET'S BACK, HE'D BETTER HAVE A D*** GOOD REASON FOR TRYING TO TAKE MY RAPTORS!

Thor: H-he just came in... don't hurt me...

Sun: *Turns around and sees Rick and Pablo* USING MY RAPTORS FOR FOOD WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?! WHAT KIND OF SICK TWISTED FREAK ARE YOU?

Rick: Um, Sun, I can explain...

Sun: YOU'D BETTER!

Rick: The raptors were all Pablo's idea, and we ended up annihilating the robots that we were going to feed the raptors to, and the one raptor that didn't make it was killed by Reala's death beam.

Sun: Oh, well why did you need to feed them to the robots in the first place?

Pablo: Thor was kidnapped and since he's sentient, we needed to save him, your raptors are a lot more vicious than I thought they were, they singlehandedly brought the robots to the brink of extinction.

Sun: Oh, well how are you going to make up for number 79?

Rick: You wanna be part of this episode?

S: *Thinks it over* "..."

Rick: "..."

S: "...I accept your offer. But! You better have a good replacement for number 79! She was my favorite raptor."

Rick: Okay, how about... um... let's see, do I have any raptor DNA around here... *Looks through a cupboard labeled Dinosaur Fossils* Aha! Now, how would you like a Raptor with superpowers like breathing fire, or something of the sort?

S: *Crosses her arms* "I already made ten who can breath fire! And I gave one to LTP! Her name is Crazy Linda or C.L. for short. LTP got her as a get well gift and she made an appearance in her NIR story. So no. But, I don't have one who can change colors on will."

Rick: Okay, changing colors at will, so sentience, chameleon DNA, and Raptor skull. Got it, Let's revive this raptor! *Pulls a switch next to a machine with a phial of chameleon blood, a raptor skull, and a human fingernail* Commence the Revival! *A machine next to the machine next to the switch opens up and a raptor comes out and nuzzles Sun*

S: *Pets her snout* "Awwww! I love her!"

Raptor: *Changes purple*

S: "Awesome! By the way, why did you put in a human finger nail?"

Rick: For sentience. Humans are sentient, so I put a little human DNA in any dinosaur I want to make sentient.

S: "Aaaah."

Rick: Yeah, anyways, *Turns to the rest of the group* What do you guys think?

Thor: I say let her do whatever she wants.

Yami, Moku, Phil, Seto, and Pablo: Agreed.

Baku: I don't see why you're all so scared of this mortal.

Rick: Bakura, you're an idiot _not_ to fear Sun, she's probably more powerful than _I_ am.

Baku: *Face pales* W-w-what? T-t-that's impossible...

Rick: *Turns back towards Sun* Okay, everyone else says that they're okay with you staying here.

Raptor: Momma! *Is still nuzzling Sun*

S: "Wha-?! She talks?! AWESOME!"

Rick: "Yeah! So, what do you want to do?"

S: *Thinks it over* "Do you want to do Soul Eater abridge?"

Rick: Yeah, I love Soul Eater, just, what is an 'abridge?'

S: "Well, it means that on Youtube they mess it up. It doesn't follow the original and it makes it more funny."

Rick: Ah, that clears it up, but that doesn't sound as fun as, say, an episode where we just take everyone and try to incorporate them into some weird random theme together.

S: *Thinks it over* "...Yeaaaah, you're right."

* * *

Rick: Me and Sun are still trying to figure out what the episode should be about, but don't worry everyone, I'm updating twice today! Once to explain this to you, and again to show you some of my favorite parts from Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series, because I've been watching that recently.

Phil: I love the world, and if you love this, review the next chapter!


	8. Abridged Drabbles

Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series Drabbles

Rick: Okay everyone, it's time for the Abridged Drabbles, today we're introducing ten new participants, and here they are: Abridged Rex Raptor.

A-Rex: Hey, like, what's up.

Rick: Abridged Weevil Underwood.

A-Weevil: Heh heh, like, hey.

Rick: Abridged Mako Tsunami.

A-Mako: Hello everyone, the ocean says hello too!

Rick: Abridged Espa Roba.

A-Espa: This show doesn't deserve a spot in my time-table, but it might make a good coaster for my drink.

Rick: Melvin.

Melvin: Hello Susan.

Rick: Normal Yugi.

Yugi: Hi.

Rick: Abridged Tristan.

A-Tris: My voice gives me super strength.

Rick: Abridged Tea.

A-Tea: Friendship is amazing.

Rick: Abridged Joey.

A-Joey: Nyeh?

Rick: And finally Abridged Odion.

A-Odion: Hello gummy-bears.

Baku: Is that it?

FBee: I think so, I mean, we might have more people come in as a kind of visit thing, but these are the ones that are staying.

Baku: Well at least he didn't-

Rick: Oh, I didn't see the eleventh person, sorry, Abridged Marik Ishtar.

A-Mar: IGNORE ME!

Baku: Oh dear god no.

Rick: Yep, now FanBeemon, do the disclaimer.

FBee: Got it, Ricku28 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Digimon, he also does not own Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series, that is owned by LittleKuriboh.

* * *

Scene opens on the ship for Duelist Kingdom...

A-Weevil: Heh, heh. Hey, like, let me see your cards or something.

Yugi: Well, you're obviously evil, but I see no reason not to trust you.

A-Weevil: Heh heh, like, say goodbye to Exodia or something, heh heh.

A-Joey: Don't worry, I'll save them Yug, *Dives into ocean* Must, risk, life, for cards...

A-Tristan: Don't worry, we'll save you. *Pulls Joey up*

A-Joey: Thanks guys, sorry I wasn't able to save your cards Yug.

A-Tristan: If it's any consolation, at least the sun will rise in a few hours.

XXXXX

A-Joey: A-chew.

Yugi: Sorry Joey, if Weevil hadn't been so evil, you wouldn't have that cold.

A-Joey: Actually, if you weren't such a naive gullible fool, I wouldn't have caught that cold.

Yugi: No, I'm pretty sure it was Weevil's fault.

XXXXX

A-Joey: Wait, you're using perfume!

Mai: How could an amateur like you see through my Aroma Strategy?

A-Joey: It's a good thing I don't still have that cold from a few episodes ago, or else I would never have been able to notice that.

Yami: Good job Joey, just remember, you're nothing without me; NOTHING!

XXXXX

Yami: Hmm, any of the monster's in my deck could be a formidable ally, oh, except for Kuriboh, imagine if I said I wanted to chose Kuriboh as my deck master? Oh crap in the Nile I just chose Kuriboh, didn't I.

Kuriboh: Do da La la la la la lalalalalalala.

Yami: Wow, that's an annoying Kuriboh.

*Time Skip*

Yami: I summon the Agnostic Celtic Guardian

Celtic Guardian: I don't know what I believe in.

Gansley: It's no good Yugi, with my Deck Master, the Deep-Sea Warrior, I can reflect your attacks back at you!

Yami: Oh yeah, well with my Kuriboh, I can, um, *Turns to Kuriboh* What exactly is it that you do?

Kuriboh: La la, la la la la lalala.

Yami: Oh yeah, that's right, being cute. Honestly, I might as well have chosen Yugi as my deck master.

Yugi: Hey!

Yami: What? I said you're cute.

Yugi: You're face is cute.

Yami: Yep.

*Time Skip*

Gansley: You've lost Yugi, you're little Kuriboh may have been fun for awhile, but now he's worn out his welcome.

Yami: This 'Little Kuriboh' has more power than the whole of team 4Kids combined, and I'll prove it. Go Kuriboh, activate super-chibi-kawaii-desu-moe-mode!

Kuriboh: (Turns rainbow colored) Do da La la la la la lalalala lalala.

Yami: And now I activate Robot Unicorn Attack! Go mighty Unicorn! Cross the rainbow bridge and attack his Life Points directly!

Gansley: Noooo! It's a full rainbow! Oh My God! It's a-it's a double rainbow! All the way! So intense! Ahhhhh!

Yami: What a digital dummy.

Kuriboh: La la la la.

Yami: What's that Kuriboh? Tea's been kidnapped?

Kuriboh: La la la la la la la la la la.

Yami:By Internet Trolls?

Kuriboh: La!

Yami: And Little Timmy got stuck down the well?

Kuriboh: Do da la la!

Yami: We had best go rescue them then.

Kuriboh: La la la la la la la la la la!

Yami: *deadpans* No. No, I don't love you.

Kuriboh: *Crestfallen* La...

* * *

Rick: and there we go.

Kuriboh: Thank god, just saying la, do da la, and do da la la la la la gets really boring after awhile.

Rick: Thanks James, I owe ya one.

James (the Kuriboh): Yeah. Yeah, you do.

Baku: Thank god I wasn't in any of those.

A-Mar: IGNORE ME!

Rick: FanBeemon, gag him.

FBee: Yes sir.

Rick: If you guys like the abridged series, please review! By the way, just letting you know that the more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write, so review if you like to read this fic.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Definitely_**** the real chapter...**

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Labramon: April Fools!

Rick: *In Slifer Red blazer* Yep.

Phil: It's not real!

Rick (Pawniard): Cookies!

Rick (DWO): Amen to that Pawniard me.

Rick: (Author/MRA version): Okay, any other versions of me that we need?

Phil: Labramon and me aren't-

Rick: Yes, I know Phil. You two are just the closest to Rick from each fic except for me that I could find.

Lab: Does this even count as April Fools, you know, since it's now April 2nd!?

Rick: It still is on the west coast, so technically yes.

Phil: Alright, tomorrow we're going to be posting stuff from fans, since this will be on each story. Ask any Rick (and possibly any character) from any fic Rick has created.

DWO Rick: All of us act at least a little differently, since we come from parallel timelines. For instance, in _my_ timeline, my dad was burnt to death in a house fire.

BoD Rick: And I was turned into a Pawniard.

Rick: The only characters you wouldn't be aloud to ask would be almost all the characters from DPL, or YGOGXDA, the only characters you would be able to ask would be the Rick(s) and Lee from (and by extension Patamon) from Digimon Purist Light. Oh and FanBeemon, since she's used in MRA.

Lab: This isn't part of the April Fools joke, that was the extreme long-ness of this chapter.

Rick(DA): Yep, so either review with the question, or PM it to me.


End file.
